Naruto Namikaze: Xiaolin Dragon Ninja
by Namikaze09
Summary: Naruto flees into the woods from a mob and he finds himself in ancient ruins and is transported to an ancient temple where he meets his new teachers and continues on their legacy as the dragons of the elements. Naruto Xiaolin Crossover Naruto Harem.


**Naruto Namikaze: The Xiaolin Dragon Ninja**

**Hey guys this is another fic based off of Challenger's 2****nd**** Naruto Xiaolin Showdown Challenge. I'm so close to getting 20 stories up and I promise you guys I and currently working on the other chapters for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown or anything affiliated with other anime's, manga, video games, etc, but I do own the techniques, weapons, shen gong wu, oc characters, and bloodlines I created.**

**Oh and so that you all know the author BigCC gave me permission to use his paragraphs in the fic incase any of you see some similarities. **

**Prologues**

_It was a dark night on October 10th in Konoha; six years have passed since Minato Namikaze the __**Yondaime Hokage **__and __**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou **__defeat the __**Kyuubi no Kitsune**__ at the cost of his life. While the official story known to the younger generation was that the Fourth had slain the demon fox, the truth is that no human can slay a being of pure chakra and power like the Kyuubi._

_Instead the man was forced to sacrifice his own life to seal the demon into the belly of a newborn infant, his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Currently in the forest is a young boy seven years of age. The child was short and appeared malnourished._

_He had bright, sun-kissed blonde hair, a pair of brilliant cerulean eyes, and a trio of whisker-like markings on each side of his face. This boy was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, __**Jinchuuriki**__ of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and he was currently running for his life. Why was he running?_

_Because during the night of the Kyuubi Festival, a festival created to celebrate the 'death' of the Kyuubi and mourn the loss of the Fourth and others who lost their lives, a ritual had developed among those in the village that saw the young boy as the demon he contained. _

_It involved the civilians and some ninja who hated the boy for what he contained and viewed him as Kyuubi reborn. The overall plan for the "Fox Hunt," as they had dubbed it, was simple. They'd either distract or bribe the ANBU guards assigned to the boy that night and then the mob would chase the boy and attempt to beat him to death. _

_If captured the villagers would blame their actions on heavy drink and escape the usually harsher punishments that awaited those who attacked the boy. Though it is worth noting that these punishments didn't dissuade all them and many faced severe punishments over the past few years for attempts to end the boy's life. This year the boy had fled into the forests to escape the pursuing mob, had managed to lose them momentarily. He was now searching frantically in hopes of finding a place to hide._

**Chapter One**

**Temple, Teachers, and Dragons**

6 year old Naruto ran around the forest, searching for a place to hide his young mind was filled with questions_. 'Why do they hate me so much? What did I do? Why are they trying to kill me? Why won't they just leave me alone? Why won't anyone help me?' _

Thought the young blonde as he ran through the forests seeking some sort form of shelter in order to escape the mob that followed just out of sight. Even now he could hear the shouts of 'Kyuubi Brat', 'Demon Whelp', 'Monster', and 'Fox Boy' from the searching angry mob. He didn't know why they call him those names just as he didn't know why they constantly tried to do him harm.

As Naruto continued to flee the pursuing mob he noticed a strange shimmering out of the corner of his eye. Hoping that it meant he'd found a place to hide, the blonde quickly approached the shimmering distortion in the air.

As Naruto ran near the distortion he found himself facing what appeared to be the ruins of an ancient building. In the center of the building was a raised pedestal that stood about half a foot higher than the rest of the floor. It was circular in shape and about 6 feet in diameter.

It was divided into two halves by a curved line and was colored in deep black on one half with a single white dot near the center of the bulge and the other was bright white with a single dot of black in the center of its bulge. (**The Ying-Yang symbol in Taijitu.**) As Naruto studied the odd symbol he heard the sounds of the approaching mob.

Turning in fear, the young blond stumbled backward and landed on the symbol. As the boy landed a flash of silver-gray light erupted from the platform. When the light had cleared the boy had vanished, and the platform had dulled to a circle of plain gray stone.

The mob of villagers was currently searching the ancient ruins in hope of finding their quarry, but none could find him. "Where is that creature hiding?" Ask one member of the mob. "Who knows but he couldn't have gotten far." Answered another member.

After hours of searching the area around the ruins and no one finding the boy or where they thought he had hidden himself the mob gave and assumed they had finally driven the 'demon' away once and for all.

As the villagers were about to leave to celebrate their 'victory' three squads of Anbu surrounded them. An Anbu with gravity defying silver and a dog mask appeared releasing a large amount of murderous intent on the frightened mobsters.

"By order of the Hokage, you are all under arrest for assault and attempted murder of a leaf citizen. Squads 1 and 2 seize them and take them to Ibiki for punishment and questioning. Squad 3 search the area, the boy can't be far away, since this is where his chakra disappeared." He ordered. The 1st and 2nd squads begun to seize and arrest the members of the mobs who were protesting and stating that they were heroes. A few of them attempted to get away only to have their limbs broken by some of the more ruthless Anbu.

Unlike most of the civilians, chunin and a few jounin, the Anbu were loyal only to the Hokage and they respected the honorable sacrifice the Yondaime made and followed his dying wish. Heck most of them actually liked the kid since his pranks eased their minds after they came back from long and dangerous missions.

Some of them actually helped the boy out by giving him food, giving him actual furniture, gifts, and teaching him things the 'academy' teachers failed to since most of them attempted to sabotage his learning.

After searching through the forest for about two hours, an Anbu that appeared to be 13/14 years old with raven colored hair that was in a ponytail that stopped to the person's mid back and wore a weasel mask. "Any sign of the boy Weasel?" Dog asks and the Anbu sadly shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not Sempai. There's no sigh of him anywhere." She said sadly while looking down at the ground. Dog however clenched his fists in anger and let out a frustrated sigh. "I see. Call off the search then." He said solemnly.

Weasel's eyes widened shock and anger when he said that. "B-but Sempai we can't just give up! Just because we can't sense his chakra doesn't mean he's dead! We can't just give up on looking for hi" She didn't get to finish because Dog glared at her hard from under his mask and his left eye glows red.

"Don't you think I know that?" He shot back but then breathed in and out. "We can't spend all night looking for him and I know he is not dead. We'll inform the Hokage of this and continue the search in the morning. Is that understood Weasel?" Dog asks

Weasel slowly nods her head and looks away. "Hai Sempai." She answered in a low tone. Dog places a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto is alright Weasel just have a little faith in the boy." He consoles and then shunshins away to inform the searching squad and report to the Hokage.

Under Weasel's mask, a stream of tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto-kun." Was all she said and shunshins away.

Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up and shook his head. As he started to slowl open his eyes, trying to adjust his vision after looking into the bright flash of silver light, Naruto found himself sitting in a completely different location.

He was still sitting on the odd symbol but instead of sitting on a stone platform in some ancient ruins he found himself sitting on a circle in front of a massive red stone gate at the base of what appeared to be an old hill.

The gate stood in the center of a wall easily three stories tall and made of the same red stone as the gate itself and the top seemed to arch into a triangular shape and seemed to be paved with bright blue tiles.

Naruto wasn't really sure at what he was looking at sure but it appeared that the gate circled the entire hill from one side to another, encompassing it. Placed periodically atop the wall, in the center of the triangular roof, were stone statues alternating between lions, dragons, tigers, and other great cats which seemed to stand guard over the compound's walls.

The gate itself was impressive, seemingly made of the same red stone as the walls and pillars that supported it, with the same design for the roof but it stood perhaps a story taller than the rest of the gate. The roof of the gate held a pair of giant black tiger statues instead of the standard dragons, apparently staring down at those who entered preparing to strike if they made a wrong step. To either side of him, about a dozen feet in front of the gate, a pair of massive stone lions, each twice the size of a horse, stood guard in front of the gate, and behind them a pair of long, golden, serpent-like dragons whirled around the two pillars that's supported the massive gate.

The doors themselves seemed to be made a strong red wood that looked almost identical to the stone and just as strong. Atop each door was a large open circle, bared with black iron. All the statues, from the lions, dragons, and tigers at the gates to those that stood on the roof, were carved so life-like that Naruto could swear he saw them move from time-to-time.

When Naruto turned around away from the gate he saw only a bit of flat farm-land and a cobbled road before the landscape disappeared into a thick miasma that seemed to hang just outside the temple walls like a barrier.

As Naruto's attention returned to the gate after scanning the surrounding area he felt himself being drawn to the gate, as if a voice he couldn't hear was calling to him. As he passed through the gates the eyes of the statues glowed, the lions' bright blue, the tigers' deep red, and the dragons' brilliant gold, and the gates slammed shut behind him. When the young blonde passed the gates he was captivated by what he found behind the gates. Inside was a complex larger than the Uchiha District or the Hyuuga Compound.

The roads were all cobblestones linked together to form a strong and sturdy path between the different buildings, and at each intersection had a fountain or well located exactly in the center. Most of the buildings were rectangular in shape and were all built of the same red stone as the wall and the roofs had the same blue shingles, but most of the roofs were flat, except for the slanted edges.

The buildings seemed to be placed in layers as they advanced up the hill. He noticed multiple dormitories that looked like several identical houses linked together, a giant rounded building that seemed to be a training hall or dojo of some kind, a large forge, and a number of other different buildings.

At the top of the hill in the center of the compound stood a tower made of the same red stone as the rest of the buildings, but instead of a blue tile roof its roof was made of golden tiles forming a slanted circular shape with a large opening at the center.

The tower's base was surrounded by another single story building that Naruto thought looked like a cross between a temple and a library. The buildings didn't take up most of the space within the massive compound though, what took up the most of the space were groups of training grounds.

Some were cobbled plaza's that appeared similar to open arenas or plazas, the largest as big as the village square, and others appeared to be crossed with gardens, deserts, forests, and mountains to simulate different training conditions and hone different skills. As Naruto looked at different buildings and training grounds he soon found himself in the central tower. Naruto didn't know why but the same feeling that drew him into the complex was drawing him into the tower complex.

As that feeling continued to pull at him he found himself in a large room in the center of the tower, directly beneath the opening in the roof. In the center of the room was a raised pedestal with a large black-iron cauldron in the center, and hanging above it suspended from a black disc, that itself was supported by four long ropes that connected to each of the walls, was a large collection of what Naruto though were wind chimes. Surrounding the base at the edges of the room were seven tall statues made of the same red stone as most of the buildings in the compound, but were painted to look like living people. As Naruto turned he studied each.

One was a short young man with a bald head with nine darker dots on his forehead, a pair of long eyebrows, tiny black eyes, and a large toothy smile. His skin was a bright yellow and he was dressed in a red gi with black edges and a black belt and black pants. The young boy's statue seemed to radiate a constant stream of confidence and determination that was similar to Naruto's own. Beneath the statue was the name_: Omi: Xiaolin Dragon of Water, Child of the Xiaolin Temple and Fluidity._

Next to him stood another statue this one of a pretty young woman with deep black hair tied into a large pigtail on each side of her head, bright cerulean blue eyes, that looked just like Naruto's, and a smart grin on her face. She was dressed just like Omi with the same gi and pants. Beneath her statue was inscribed: _Kimiko Tohomiko: Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, A Daughter of Technology and its Intellect._

Next was a young man who Naruto could only describe as sly looking. He had wavy brown hair, small blue-green eyes, and a fox-like grin that resembled Naruto's own. His clothing was similar to his companions only his gi was black with red edges. Beneath his statue was inscribed: _Raimundo Pedrosa: Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, First Shoku Warrior, Child of the Streets and master in Cunning._

Next was a giant of a man with short blonde hair, the same shade as Naruto's, mostly hidden by a large cowboy hat, small light blue eyes, and a soft but determined smile on his face. He was dressed like Omi and Kimiko in a simple red gi and black pants. Beneath the statue was the inscription: _Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, Child of the Earth and its Wisdom._

Next stood a young man with a dark skin complexion, curly brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He wore a gi similar to Omi's, Kimiko's, and Clay's. He had a calm smirk on his face and appeared to be doing a thumbs up. Beneath his statue was engraved: _Jermaine: Dragon of lightning, Athlete Extraordinaire. _

Next stood a tall young man with bright red hair that looked similar to Naruto's own style, bright red eyes, a snickering smirk, and a pair of yellow shades. He was dressed in what looked like an all black suit with a red tie and apparently had his hands in his pockets. Beneath his statue was engraved_: Jack Spicer, Former Evil Genius, Master in Technology and Electrical Engineering , Once of Darkness, Now of the Light, a Man of Thought and Creativity._

Next stood a man with a mane of spiky black hair going down his back, his eyes were slit and amber colored and his face had a confident smirk crossing it. His clothing was different than the others and appeared to be a suit of armor made of dull yellow scales streaked with black. Beneath his monument was engraved: _Chase Young: Dragon of Yin/Yang, the Darkness that Balances the Light._

Next to Chase Young's Statue was a tall, bald, muscular man wearing what appeared to be an orange Shoaling Warrior Monk gi. He had a chiseled face and his eyes were slanted shut. He appeared to be frowning but his expression was calm yet radiated with a strong will and power. In his right hand was a spear that seemed to be made our of carved wood which was curved on the end and on top of it was a thin and sharp metal head that looked like it can be launched as a projectile. Beneath his statue engraved: _Master Monk Guan: Tai Chi Master, Martial Arts Master. The Man of a thousand skills. _

Next to him was a tall bald man with the same complexion as Omi. His eyes were slanted shut and he had an expression that was calm but full of life. He wears a grey coat that is tied together and a pair of white pants. Engraved in his statue was _Grand Master Dashi: Founder of the Xiaolin Temple Xiaolin Monks, Creator of the Shen Gong Wu, Savior of the World. Warrior who upholds Justice and strikes down evil. _

Lastly completing the circle was an old man with a bald head and a small black goatee and mustache, his eyebrows were slightly bushy, and his face held a serene expression. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt with a light blue vest and small golden necklace over the shirt. Beneath his statue was engraved the words: _Master Fung, Elder and Guide to the Xiaolin Dragons, the Ancient Knowledge that Guides the Path._

When Naruto finished analyzing the statues fatigue was starting to hit him. His eye lids became heavy and his body wobbled. The entire day of running and hiding from mobsters that were out for his blood took a toll on his body so he lies down and curls up in the middle of the room.

While the young blonde slept peacefully, the statues that surrounded his resting place started to glow with light blue energy. It grew around each statue, began to solidify around them and suddenly the statues came to life and their painted features became fleshy. Once the transformation finished, the seven figures surrounded the sleeping blonde and looked down on him with concern.

"So this boy is the last descendant of the Xiaolin Dragons?" Master Monk Guan asks looking at his former comrades and enemies.

"It would appear so Guan." Chase says while Kimiko walks over to the boys sleeping form, kneels down and gently strokes his blonde hair.

"This poor kid. He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks and look at his clothes. They look like he got them from a dumpster." She stated getting a nod from Jermaine.

"No kidding Kimi. Even the hobos in New York had better clothes than he does right now."

Jermaine stated. That was when Dashi approached the boy and knelt down also.

"I believe that if we look through the boy's mind we'll find out why he is in his current condition." Dashi says getting a nod of agreement from them. The rest of them knelt and place their hands on the young blonde's head and their hands glowed blue.

As the seven reached out their hands and touched the child's head. In moments images of Naruto's life flew through their minds. They saw as the boy was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three, had been constantly attacked, starved, and had attempted assassinations on his life.

They also saw him flee from the mob that chased him through the woods and how he had found his way to the ancient portal that connected the Xiaolin Temple to the physical world. They also saw as the Yondaime Hokage seal the Kyuubi into the boy and asked for him to be seen as a hero for what he contains yet his dying wish was ignored. After viewing this they each had mixed expressions that consisted of surprise, shock, and finally anger.

"As Raimundo would say 'That is seriously messing up'." stated Omi with a deep frown on his face.

"That's 'messed up' Omi." said Rai through gritted teeth.

"That too!" shouted out the ticked off monk.

"Who do they think they are?" Jermaine snarled out while static electricity shooting out of his body.

"Treating a little kid like that. Man and I thought I was evil back in the day." Jack stated shaking his head.

"That. Just. Ain't. Right." Clay said grunting out each word as he gripped his fists. For once the easy-going cowboy felt an urge to strike something.

Kimiko didn't say anything and just patted the sleeping child's hair while a few tears fell from her eyes. "How could they treat a kid like that?' she asked shaking her head.

Monk Guan's muscles bulge a little and he clenches his spear to the point where the wood cracks a little. A yellow aura surrounds Dashi's body and his eyes glow while small rocks slowly float upwards.

Chase remained silent, but inside his mind his 'inner beast' was going ballistic and wanted to tear those so called 'humans apart. He had witnessed humanity's foolishness many times in the past, but this… This was just disgusting. He may be evil but he wouldn't do what those villagers did.

Master Fung's face remained serene as always but those around the ancient master could sense his displeasure.

Finally Master Fung spoke, "I believe that we can all agree that the boy is indeed worthy of the Xiaolin Dragon name. To have lived through such hatred and not loose his sanity is a true sign of a worthy dragon." The others nodded in agreement.

"So what about Kyuubi?" Raimundo asks while the three Dragon masters thought about it until Guan spoke up.

"Chase, Dashi, and I will speak to the fox while the rest of you watch over Naruto." He says and they nod. The three masters placed their hand on the boy's head and they closed their eyes and concentrated.

**Mindscape**

Chase, Dashi, and Guan appeared in what looked like a sewer covered in water. "I've heard of keeping your mind out of the gutter but this is ridiculous." Dashi says scratching the back of his head.

The three then made their way through a tunnel until they saw what looked like an entrance. They entered and saw a giant gate that was closed and had a piece of paper on it. "Do you all feel that?" Chase asks.

"Yes this place reeks of demonic energy." Guan says while they approach the gate slowly. As they made their way to the gate they stopped a few inches from it when a pair of claws slam in between the bars and where a few inches away from the three monks who just stare at the claws with no fear in their eyes.

That was when they saw a pair of large red slitted eyes staring down at them and they narrowed. **"Who are you three and why have you come into my vessels mindscape? If you've come here to harm him then be prepared to face my wrath." **Kyuubi says in a deep yet feminine tone.

Chase scowls at the fox's challenge and calmly places his hand on Kyuubi's claw, making the fox's eyes widen a little. The place was silent until Chase Young flicks his wrist and sends the shocked fox flying through the cave until a crash was heard and the cage rumbled. Dashi and Guan sweat dropped when they saw what their comrade just did to the strongest of the bijuus and they got bigger when they saw him enter the cage.

"…..Do you think we should help him?" Guan asks. Dashi on the other hand scoffs and places his hands behind his head.

"Naw. Chase can handle the fuzzball. Let's just enter and watch." The creator of the shen gong wu says as he walks into the cage along with the Taichi master. Inside the cage Kyuubi slowly slides down the wall and hits the ground hard. She groans and shakes her head to get the cobwebs out.

Afterwards she opens her eyes only to see the man that flung her into the cave like a fly slowly walk towards her. She snarled and slowly got up. **You're gonna regret that ningen." **She said dangerously and one of her tails slammed on the ground making the cage tremble. Chase stopped walking and stood there looking impassive. A small smirk appeared on his face and he did a hand gesture that said 'bring it'.

That right there infuriated the vixen and she let out a large snarl and a stream of fire shot out of her mouth. Chase just stood there like a statue with his hands behind his back as the scorching hot flames descended at his person and engulfs him

Kyuubi stops shooting flames from her mouth and a grin appeared on her face as she believed that the man was reduce to ashes but her eyes widen when she saw the shadowy figure stood in the flame calmly as the flames licked his body.

Chase sighs and with a swing of his hand the flames dissipate. Kyuubi's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped. Chase yawns for a while and dusts off his armor. "Is that it? I expected more from the ruler of the makai realm. Your flames didn't even leave a scorch mark on my armor… or my hair for that matter." He said brushing his hair back.

Guan and Dashi on the other hand were sitting on a couch eating popcorn. "What a show off." Dashi grumbled as he ate another handful of popcorn. Guan nods throws a piece in his mouth.

Kyuubi got out of her stupor and a low growl rumbled in her throat. **"You dare mock me? I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, Queen of the Tailed Beasts and Ruler of the Makai Realm. You'll pay for you insolence!" **She cried out and raised her giant clawed paw over her head. The limb shadowed over Chase's form he looks up and with a loud roar she brought it down fast and hard.

As her paw hit the spot Chase was in, a shockwave spreads through the cave making it rattle and tidal waves scattered across the cave. When that ended Kyuubi had a smirk on her face believing that she squashed him like the bug he is. Until she heard slurping and looked around and saw the other two monks who pointed at the top of her head.

She blinks but then a tick mark appeared on her head and a low growl escaped her lips. Chase Young was sitting on top of her head cross legged sipping on a cup of green tea. "I have to admit. Your fur makes a comfortable seat Vixen." Chase said nonchalantly and she tremble in rage.

"**YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" **She roared and violently shakes her head while Chase just stayed stuck to her head while calmly sipping his tea. **"I SAID GET OFF MY HEAD DAMMIT!" **She roared again. She brought one of her tails over her head and brought it down fast. Chase opened one eye while sipping his tea and suddenly vanished.

**BAM!**

Kyuubi hits herself in the head so hard that she wobbles around with swirls in her eyes. Dashi fell out of the chair laughing and clutching his sides while Guan had a smirk on his face. Chase Was now standing on her tail with his hands behind his back. Kyuubi groans, shakes her head and sees Chase standing on her tail.

"**Grrrrr…. GET OFF MY TAIL!" **She cried and opend her maw that were full of razor sharp Ivory teeth. Chase vanishes again and she chomps down on her tail. Anime tear droplets formed on her face as she bit down on her tail and them let out an agonizing wail.

"**GAAAAHHHHH MY TAIL! I BIT MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" **She screamed out in agony and clutched her bent tail, gently licking it while anime tears fell from her face. Dashi stopped Laughing for a few seconds and the laughed even harder screaming out how his stomach and sides hurts. Guan chuckles a little louder.

Chase however appeared on the ground with an evil smirk on his face and coughs getting her attention. "Can we please get this over with and morph into your hybrid form? It gets kinda boring 'playing' with a giant fur ball." He said raising an her. She stops licking her tail and narrows her eyes at him wondering how he knew about her hybrid form but then a dangerous smirk appeared on her face.

"**Okay then dark warrior you wanna fight me in my hybrid form? Fine but don't cry when I smack your ass around this cage." **She says and then her entire body glows red, starts to shrink, and takes on an human/fox form. When the glow disappears Chase raised both eyebrows when he. She was 5'6 with long and smooth crimson red hair that had a few bangs falling in the front and it was tied in a ponytail and stopped to the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face, deep red slitted eyes lips that were coated with red lipstick, and canines protruded from her upper lip. She wore a red kunoichi battle Kimono and the dress was split on the sides, showing off her long, sexy, and creamy legs but she wore a pair dark red skintight shorts. The front and back of the dress was red with a black stripe going down the middle and she wore a red Kunoichi shirt that had long sleeves and wore a fishnet shirt that hugged her hour glass body and showed a little cleavage from her d-cup breasts that weren't too big or too small.

On her feet she wore a pair of red feudal ninja sandals and socks with red bandages wrapped around the middle of her feet, ankles, and stopped to her shins. Behind her nine red tails swayed back and forth and on top of her head were two red fox ears and she had claw-like nails that weren't to short or too long.

When Dashi saw her hybrid form hearts appeared on his face and he let out a wolfish whistle. "AWHOOOOO! HELLOOOO FOX GIRL!" He shouted causing Guan to fall out of the chair and Chase smacks his face grumbling incoherent words he couldn't say out loud since he was in the mind of a 6 year old.

Guan got up and smacked his fellow monk across the head, making him fall over and took glance at her body causing a tint of pink to appear on his face and he looked away. Kyuubi had a sly smirk on her face when she saw the monks ogle her minus Chase.

"**So why aren't you ogling me like the three perverted monks? Do you play for the other team?" **She cooed out. Chase's eyes bulge from his head and both of his fellow monks jump back on their feet with bug eyes also.

An enraged Chased morphed into his dragon form and roared. **"I AM NOT GAY YOU OVERGROWN PLUSHIE!" **He reverted back to his normal form while a vein throbbed from his neck. He hears Dashi and Guan laugh from the back ground and an animalistic snarl escaped from his lips.

Kyuubi giggles and hen gets serious. **"Joking aside, remember when I said you would regret insulting me and I'd smack your ass around this cage? I was serious. Unlike my demon form I am stronger and faster in this form." **She said getting into a southern praying mantis stance but instead of her being in the form of a mantis, she had her claws forward and she was crouched down with her legs spread apart with the left one back and the right forward.

Chase raised hi eye brow at the style but got in to Wushu style. "This should be interesting." Chase Young stated. Everything was silent as the two stared each other down for a few minutes until Kyuubi vanishes and Chase use his forearm to block a kick that was aimed for his head.

He then spins and performs an elbow strike to her temple but she blocks the strike, grabs his arm and throws him over her shoulder. Chase is sent flying across the cage but the martial artist manages to flip his body in mid air and land back on his feet.

He looks up only to see Kyuubi above him with her left leg raised and she performs an aerial axe kick. Chase leaps backwards as the kick makes contact with the ground and creates a 20 foot wide crater.

Chase skids back for a while until Kyuubi is upon him unleashing a combination of punches and kicks on the man who goes on the defensive blocking and evading her attacks. _'Guess she wasn't lying when she said she's stronger and faster in this form,_' Kyuubi pauses for a few seconds and then unleashes a series of kicks (Chun-li's Lightning Kick Barrage from the street fighter games) while he blocks them all with his arms.

He failed to notice that one of her tails slid under him and wrapped around his ankle. Chase's eyes widen and before he could do anything he was yanked off the ground and into the air. Kyuubi smiles and sends him towards the ground, intending on smashing him into the hard ground of her cage but the Martail Arts Master twists his body, frees his ankle from her grip and lands on the ground.

Kyuubi growls and charges at Chase and he does the same. Dashi and Chase watch as the two engage in combat for a half hour. That was until Kyuubi and Chase struck each other in the jaw sending a shockwave throughout the cave and the two stumbled back panting and smiling.

"To think I'd face a demon whose skills can match mine." Chase young says while Kyuubi grins as well. **"That's my line Ningen." **She said and watched as Chase's armor and clothes tore and he morphed into his dragon form and released a roar. He then looked back at Kyuubi with a toothy grin and flexed his claws. **"It's been awhile since I've had to transform. Now you will see what I'm truly capable of vixen." **Chase says as he slammed his tail on the ground and caused a crack to appear.

Kyuubi's appearance became more feral due to the fact that her canines lengthen a little, her claws grew more, and her tails flailed around frantically. She then gets on all fours and animalistic growl escapes from her lips. **I'm gonna enjoy this fight." **

She and Chase lunge at each other with their clawed hands raised to take each other down but that was when Dashi and Guan appeared and stopped their attacks with serious expressions on their faces. "Enough! Chase you know the reason why we're here. You shouldn't have let your other side's lust for battle get the best of you." Dashi chastised while Chase growls but nods and returns to his normal fun.

"You're right. My apologies but when I fight someone as strong as the vixen my other half gets the better of me." He states while Kyuubi growls and stands back up with her features returning to normal. **"Aside from that. Would you monks be so kind as to tell me why you're in my vessel's mind?" **She asks.

"We've seen what the boy's life was like ever since he was sealed in you but what we would like to know is what caused you to attack Konoha and be sealed in the boy in the first place.

Kyuubi looks at them for a while but then sighs. **"Well it all started like this…." **

**And Cut! Well folks here's my 17****th**** story and don't worry I'll update the other ones soon. Give me your honest opinion but no flaming please. Also half of the credit for this fic goes to BigCC who helped me get it started. This is N09 Saying Peace Out!**


End file.
